The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for intelligent automotive air-quality assessment and management.
Air pollution is an introduction of particulates, biological molecules, or other harmful materials into Earth's atmosphere, causing disease, death to humans, damage to other living organisms such as food crops, or the natural or built environment. Air pollution may come from anthropogenic, i.e. an effect or object resulting from human activity, or natural sources. Some of the main anthropogenic sources include: traffic, coal-burning, industry production, and dust emission. Current research shows that, among all the different types of commuting, travelling by car exposed individuals to the worst air-quality and thus, individuals suffer from various types of pollutants such as particular matter, black carbon, and the like.